


Birthday Dance

by BookHaven



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce denies knowing any of them, Clint is really drunk, M/M, Natasha is no help, Steve doesn't know how to back down, Thor is Oblivious, Tony issues a challenge, birthday shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookHaven/pseuds/BookHaven
Summary: "No Clint, no more lap dances." "Aww, come on Cap, it's my birthday. One little dance?" Tony said unfazed by the commotion they were creating. "Tony" Steve said, tone heavy with warning. "What's the matter Cappy? Finally found something you're afraid to do? Can't step up and follow through?" Tony held his eyes in a deadlock stare, lips quirked in a half-smirk. Steve narrowed his eyes, unwilling to back down.   Challenge fucking accepted





	

"I've been to bars Tony. They existed in the 40's", Steve said exasperated.

"You've been to bars, but not bar _hopping_. There is a difference Steven. And seeing as you forgot today is my birthday, you lost your right to complain" Tony's eyes gleamed with smug satisfaction.

"That's - I was - I said sorry" Steve fumbled with his hands as he tried and failed to articulate himself.

"Oh calm down capsicle. I was teasing. I know how hectic its been lately. No harm, no foul. Still have to go out tonight though"

Steve sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

"Alright, but in case you forgot, I can't get drunk"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about your super soldier metabolism. You'll have to forgive us for our mortal livers. Anyways, it's more than just drinking, it's kicking back with friends and maybe some dancing" Steve lips pressed into a thin line and his hand scratched the back of his neck, one of his nervous ticks that Tony knew so well.

"I don't really know how to dance"

"Steve, modern dance is, quite literally, standing in one spot and bouncing. You'll be fine", Tony rested a hand on Steve's shoulder and sent him a comforting smile. "Well, it also can be shoving your ass into someone else's crotch and swaying but since I can already see the blush traveling down your body, we'll stick to the stand and bounce"

And sure enough, Steve's face took on a bright hue of red.

"Would you stop teasing him, Stark, you're going to break him one of these days" Natasha firmly reprimanded as she entered the communal room. But Tony looked wholly unconcerned with the idea of breaking a national icon.

"Hey, if I break him, I'll just build him back better. It's what I do" Natasha rolled her eyes, but sent him a fond smile.

"You're lucky today is your birthday Stark"

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm always lucky"

"Alright 'always lucky', we should get a move on. Are the others ready, Nat?" Steve said, trying to usher the man out the door.

"Waiting for you two in the limo and Happy is the DD".

"Come on El Capitan, time to paint the town red, white and blue!" Tony looked so happy that Steve couldn't help but smile back despite the uneasy feeling that the world's most powerful superheroes, going out for a night in the town with alcohol sounds like a ticking time bomb.

And it will explode - just not in the way he expected it.

\---

Thor and Clint slammed down their shot glasses and quickly grabbed another as the rest of the Avengers cheered on. They were on their third bar where Clint decided it would be a brilliant idea to challenge the Norse god, with a liver more solid than their resident super soldier, to a drinking contest.

"Out of all of Clint's bright ideas, this one tops the list" Tony yelled, leaning his head towards Steve's so that he could be heard over the pulsing music.

"I don't know, using Nat's bras as a slingshot is pretty high up there" Steve yelled back. All in all, it wasn't that bad of a night. They had a few drinks at each bar, but mostly talked and goofed around. It was nice. They didn't get to relax all to often.

"Come on, lets all dance" Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the small makeshift dance floor in the corner of the bar. Or maybe Steve spoke to soon.

The dance floor wasn't overly crowded, so they easily claimed a spot by the back wall. Tony's body moving to the beat of the music with each step. _Stand and bounce._ Steve repeated like a mantra. And it seemed to work as no one paid him any real notice and Tony flashed him a smile.

Soon after, the other Avengers elected to abandon their drinking contest and join them on the floor, making a small circle. Bruce however, decided to sit out on the wooden bench connected to the back wall near them. Steve was actually enjoying himself.

And then Clint happened.

"All birthday boys need to get a lap dance!" Clint pushed Tony backwards on the wooden bench next to Bruce and before anyone can do anything, straddled Tony's lap and thrusted his pelvis towards Tony's face.

Tony leaned back as far as he physically could, but instead of being horrified, he looked like he struck gold. And maybe he did, Clint will never be able to live this down.

But as soon as he started Clint hopped off and latched onto Bruce.

"Bruuuuuce, your turn! You need to give a lap dance too" Bruce turned a sickly shade of puce - _thankfully not green_ \- and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I am not nearly drunk enough for this"

"Awww, Brucie-bear. You don't want to give your favorite science bro a little lappie"

"No Tony. I can't say that I do" but while Tony needled Bruce, Clint had already moved on to Thor.

"Thory! Your turn, give Tony a lap dance!" But Thor looked genuinely confused.

"What is this lap dance you speak of? A performance to commemorate one's birth?"

"Yes!" "No!" Clint and Steve said simultaneously. But either Thor did not hear him or elected to ignore him, because Clint had him bent over in front of Tony, moving his ass up and down like a manual water pump.

Steve could hear the giggles from the people watching their free show and got second-hand embarrassment for his fellow Avenger.

"Nat, do something!" Steve hissed.

"I am"

"Are you - are you snapchatting this?" It was official, Steve was losing his goddamn mind. Natasha raised one perfectly immaculate eyebrow.

"Is there anything else that I should be doing?"

"Who are you even sending this to?" Steve asked, half afraid of the answer.

"Just the usual. Coulson hasn't responded and Fury threatened to bench us indefinitely if we don't cease and desist"

_Okay, this has to stop right now._

"Come on Clint, I think you had enough, time to go home."

"Cappy Cap! Now you! Tony needs his birthday boy lap dance!" Clint slurred, limbs draped over Steve's shoulders.

"No Clint, no more lap dances."

"Aww, come on Cap, it's my birthday. One little dance?" Tony said unfazed by the commotion they were creating.

"Tony" Steve said, tone heavy with warning.

"What's the matter Cappy? Finally found something you're afraid to do? Can't step up and follow through?" Tony held his eyes in a deadlock stare, lips quirked in a half-smirk. Steve narrowed his eyes, unwilling to back down.

_Challenge fucking accepted_

Steve slowly walked towards him, hips swaying in tune with the music. And even in the dim lighting, Steve could see a flicker of surprise cross Tony's face. _That's one point._

When Steve finally reached Tony, he slowly rested his hands on Tony's thighs and he could feel Tony jolt beneath his fingers. Steve met his eyes dead on, quickly pushed Tony's legs apart and swan dived in between them, hips not quite touching Tony's. He leaned back, knees bent, hands on the floor behind his head, holding him up in a bridge position as he slowly thrusts his hips in the air, not once breaking eye contact.

Steve could see the bob of Tony's Adam's apple, his fingers clutching onto his knees for dear life.

In one fluid motion, Steve pushed himself to a stand and straddled Tony's lap, left hand braced against the wall next to his head.

He softly grinded his groin against Tony's, grazing his body, but not giving enough friction for either of them. Steve grasps Tony's hand with his right and with it, grabbed the edge of his shirt. Slowly raking both their hands up the hard ridges of his abs and chest as he leaned his head towards the crook of Tony's neck. His breath leaving a blazing trail up to his ear. Taking his earlobe in between his teeth, Steve tugged hard, eliciting a raspy moan from the man below him that went straight to his dick.

He paused, trying regain control of the situation, but that was proving to be difficult as all of his senses were filled with Tony. His musky scent mixed with motor oil that he has come to love, the rough scratch of his beard rubbing against his cheek, his fingers that finally removed themselves from his knees to dig into Steve's hips. And Tony's erection, thick and pulsing against his. He felt so much satisfaction for being the one to put him in this state.

Steve miscalculated how much this would affect him.

Tony wasn't faring much better. His thoughts included a selective choice of words like:

_Fuck_

_Holy Fuckkady Fuck!_

_Captain Fucking America is giving me a lap dance_

_Fuck!_

To say that Steve broke one of the most advanced and intelligent minds of the 21st century is a slight understatement.

And for a blissful minute, they basked in each other's presence.

At least until Clint jumped onto Steve's back and reared back like a cowboy on a bull.

"Woohoo! Lap dances for everyyybodyyy" Clint cheered, causing everyone to hoot and holler around them.

Steve hauled himself off of Tony when he realized just exactly _where_ they are. Not meeting Tony's eyes, he picked Clint and threw him over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tony, but I think this birthday outing is over" said, Natasha as she pulled Tony to his feet. "I already contacted Coulson about preventing any...media leakage of tonight" Her lips quirk in an amused smile.

"Uhhh right - I - yeah sure thanks - " Tony swallowed and tried again. "I mean, no problem, I'm done here anyways".

Steve nodded, not fully trusting himself to talk right now.

They made their way out of the bar to the cheers of the other patrons. Clint, thankfully, passed out the moment Steve set him down in the limo, thus rendering him incapable of causing any more shit. The limo ride back to the tower was done in an awkward silence unlike the easy camaraderie during the beginning of the night.

When they reached the tower, Tony rushed inside and swiftly locked himself in his room. Head still swimming with images of Steve in his lap, hands on his body like a surreal dream.

_Well, that just happened._

\---

Steve dropped himself on his bed, hands to his face in frustration.

"What the hell did I do?" He said out loud pulling at his hair.

Steve has been hiding his feelings for the genius for so long and now he probably ruined everything. Sure, they've ripped at each other's throat the very moment they met.

But then, as he got to know Tony, really know him, it was hard not to feel anything for the man. Tony is just so full of life, and cared about everyone so damn much. And as much as he liked to tease Steve, he spent twice as much time helping him catch up with modern movies and novels, introducing him to things that he might like, giving him a home. Tony is not all that dissimilar from a cactus in the desert. A prickly shell with much needed water inside - not that Tony will ever hear him make that embarrassing analogy. That thought will go with him to the grave.

But Tony has never shown any inclination that he liked Steve any more than a friend. He has never shown any inclination that he liked men in general. The only relationship Steve saw Tony was with Pepper over a year ago and he hasn't really gone out with anyone since. Steve figured that he was still in love with Pepper and he was okay with that, having just his friendship. And then he had to go to do something like that just because he's a stubborn idiot who wanted to prove Tony wrong - and now Steve doesn't know if he has even that anymore.

Loud banging at his door knocked him out of his depressive musings. Steve debated whether or not he should bother opening the door or curl into a blanket burrito for the next two days when suddenly the decision was taken out of his hands.

His door swung open and on the other side was Tony still in his black button up, red tie loose around his neck. Steve instantly sat up, heart painfully beating. And even though he knew what was coming, he wasn't ready to actually hear the words of rejection.

"Tony-" But he raised his hand in a silent gesture, cutting Steve off. He took a few steps forward in the room, shot him a hesitant smile so unlike the confident man Steve has come to know.

"You never finished your dance"

"What?" It's amazing how easily this man can short circuit his brain with a single phrase.

"Your dance. You didn't finish. And seeing as you have yet to give me a birthday present, I want this"

"You can't just decide your own birthday present" Steve said fondly, unable to hide the smile in his voice. But Tony didn't acknowledge his comment and instead fiddled with the trinkets Steve kept on his dresser. A nervous tick.

"I was going to hole myself in my workshop and ignore you for the indefinite future. But then I realized something" Tony finally stopped fiddling and turned towards him. "You wouldn't have done what you did just to fuck with me - that's not you. So I thought that maybe, that must mean you feel something for me too"

Steve could feel a flutter of hope grow.

"Too?"

"Yeah, too. You know now would be a good time to tell me if I'm right or wrong. I mean, I know I'm usually right, but if I'm not, I'm going to need to return my PhDs because-"

Steve cut off his rambling with a kiss, one that was far better than anything he could have imagined. Tony instantly reciprocated and swept at his lips with his tongue, seeking entrance. And Steve was more than willing to give.

But then Tony pulled away causing Steve to let out a whimper that he will later deny making.

"Calm down soldier, I still want my dance"

Steve laughed but complied regardless.

"Sit on the edge of the bed, hands to your sides, no touching."

"I don't know how I'll be able to go on missions with you anymore without being turned on by your 'captain voice'"

"I'm sure you'll find a way to manage"

"You know I'm can't believe you know how to give a lap dance"

"They have strip clubs back in the 40s too"

"And you went?"

"Bucky"

"Ahh, that makes more sense"

"Shut up and get on the bed"

"Yes, sir!" Tony said, flashing Steve and cheeky grin and sloppy salute. "We're going to need a little music, Jarvis?" _Right away, sir_ The beginning of _Pony_ starts to play. "Really Tony?"

"Hey, it's a classic song. Though I'm surprised you recognize it." Tony raised an eyebrow with the unspoken question.

"Magic Mike was Nat's pick for one of the movie nights you missed" Steve quickly explained.

"And you didn't tell me? I would have dropped everything to watch a stripper movie with you"

"I would think you would prefer me stripping for you right now instead"

"That might be your best plan yet, why don't we start where we left off?"

"You mean right here?" Steve joined him on the bed, straddling his lap, knees flushed against his thighs.

"Yeah, this sounds about right" Tony voice strained.

"And this?" Steve swayed his hips in a circle, slowly making his rotations wider.

But Tony stopped responding, eyes dark and completely focused on Steve's movements.

He teased the edge of his shirt, inching it up his body with the beat of the music, moving his hips in figure eights above him. Until he stripped off his shirt completely. Tony's hands clenching the bed sheets in an effort not to touch.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful" Tony said reverently. "Your body deserves to be worshipped"

Steve rocked his groin forward, undulating his body and causing a ripple to travel up to his chest. Each movement skimming Tony's body, teasing it. Steve, being too impatient, ripped Tony's shirt off his shoulders, sending buttons flying across the room. He switched gears and licked a straight line from Tony's naval up his chest as he started to bounce in Tony's lap.

"Fuck Steve, I need you now. I need to fucking touch you" Steve's mouth stopped at Tony's right nipple.

"Can't, you know the rules" Steve said as he gently circled his nipple with his tongue.

"Fuck the rules, I never follow rules"

"You're the one who wanted a lap dance. I'm delivering" And with that Steve bit down on his nipple, giving it a slight tug.

"Oh fuck, Steve - please - I want you to open me up. I want to feel your hot, slick, dick filling my ass. I want you to fuck me so hard and deep, that I can still feel your cum tomorrow during my meeting with SHIELD. Do you want that? Knowing your cum is up my ass, claiming me as yours"

Steve moaned, pushing Tony backwards and tugging insistently at his pants.

"I'll finish the lap dance later. Right now, I'm going to fuck you" Steve efficiently stripped himself and Tony of their pants. All the quick costume change practice proved to be useful.

"God yes. Steve now. I need it now"

Steve dragged down Tony's boxers, tossing somewhere across the room and palmed Tony's dick. It jolted in his hand, thick and pulsing, oozing pre-cum. Tony gasped, half in pleasure and half in pain.

"Please Steve, it hurts" Tony spread his legs wide, holding up his legs by his knees.

"Just hold on for a bit doll, I need to prep you first"

Steve leaned over his body, to grab the lube in his nightstand. Generously coating his fingers.

He teased Tony's entrance with his index finger, pushing it in to the first knuckle before sliding completely in. Gave a few quick thrusts and added another finger, slowly stretching him for something bigger. By the time he was ready, Tony was a gasping mess on the twisted bed sheets.

Steve reached to grab a condom, only to come up short.

"Fuck, Tony, I don't have a condom" Steve leaned back, cursing himself.

"It's fine, I'm clean. I haven't been with anyone since Pepper" And Tony desperately tried to pull Steve back to him. "Besides, I think I distinctly remember saying how I want to feel your cum fill me up"

Steve groaned, "Fuck, okay. I'm clean as well. And god, I want that too." And with that he let himself get pulled back.

Steve lined up his dick and pressed against Tony's ass. Tony, feeling him, grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, giving Steve and small smile and a nod.

With that encouragement, thrusted completely in to the hilt.

Steve let out a low guttural moan. Tony was so hot and tight, gripping his dick like a burning vice. Tony dug the heals of his feet into Steve's ass, urging him to move.

He began to thrust, lips sucking on a small patch of skin at the base of his neck, leaving a mark for Tony to find later. There was something inexplicably hot about marking Tony as _his_.

Steve thrusted hard at that thought, lifting both of Tony's legs and rested them on his shoulders, letting Steve sink even deeper into Tony's body.

"Oh s-shit - Steve - so g-good - fuck!" Tony has been reduced to a babbling mess.

"Tony - so goddamn beautiful - hold on just a little longer baby. I'm so close" Steve angled his thrusts downward, hitting Tony's prostate, causing him to arch his back in a silent scream.

"That's it baby, give me it, give me everything" Steve murmured into his ear as he increased his thrusts into a harsh and punishing pace.

"Oh god, I'm c-coming!" Tony sobbed. Cum splattering between as his ass clenched down, causing Steve to follow not long after. His cum, coating the inside of Tony's ass.

Exhaustion settling in, Steve pulled out, grabbed a small towel to wipe off their bodily fluids. He settled behind Tony, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back to his chest. His hand lightly stroking Tony's arc reactor.

It was quiet with only the sounds of their heavy breathing until Tony let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked, voice soft and filled with so much content. Tony turned his head a little to face him. And Steve had never seen Tony so relaxed before.

"Nothing, just can't believe I'm here with you"

"I reckon it should be the other way around. Tony you don't know how absolutely amazing you are to me." Steve planted soft kisses across his forehead. "I'm the lucky one"

And the resulting smile was one that Steve knew, he would spend countless hours trying to recreate on paper. Tony kissed him, putting his feelings that he can't articulate with words into that kiss.

When they pulled away for air, Tony had a faraway look on his face, much like when he is lost in his own brain trying to invent something miraculous.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered into Tony's hair.

"Mhmm, just thinking about asking Natasha if she could send me copies of the videos from tonight. I wouldn't mind re-watching one of them"

Steve tightened his arms around him.

"Do you - you think you can send me a copy too?"

Tony laughed and gave his answer in the form of a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I went bar hopping for my roommate's birthday one year. On the fourth bar, there was a little space for dancing. And while we were dancing, my friends, all of a sudden, took turns giving the birthday girl a lap dance, in public, at a bar...I have weird friends.


End file.
